


Three Wise Horny Boys

by mangacrack



Series: Feanorian Incest Feast [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Established Feanorian OTP8, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Smut, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: Celegorm pauses and looks at his younger siblings with expectation. "So who is gonna blow me now?"
Relationships: Caranthir | Morifinwë/Celegorm | Turcafinwë/Curufin | Curufinwë
Series: Feanorian Incest Feast [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676452
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Feanorian Week 2020





	Three Wise Horny Boys

They called themselves  _ the sensible ones  _ sometimes. It's a joke, often used when each of them spends too much time shaking their heads over Nelyo's and Cáno's antics. Ambarussa has been added to the group of the  _ quiet but secretly crazy.  _ That had been obvious as soon as Ambarussa learned to talk and any doubt had been blown out of the window when they hit puberty.

"Can someone please blow me?" Celegorm groans, when he stumbles into Curvo's study, not surprised to find Caranthir present as well. "They're just  _ insane  _ and I seriously need not to think about what Russandol could want with metal hooks with rounded tips?" 

His brothers raise their eyebrows in sync. It's a bit scary because it reminds him of the time where he had been ass drunk and not able to tell if he was surrounded by his siblings or if his father was yelling at him and Tyelko just seeing double. 

"Can I safely assume that Maitimo wants those for  _ sex? _ " Caranthir asks, but unlike Curufin it doesn't look like as if he has at least a scientific interest. 

Good Moryo. Celegorm  _ knew  _ he could trust him. 

"I've no idea either." Celegorm shakes his head and sprawls in a chair. "I fled the scene without looking back. Run like a coward, cause I just  _ don't wanna know,  _ alright." 

Caranthir nods sagely. "A warrior has to know when it's time for a hasty retreat." 

"Well, fucking thanks for agreeing with me," Celegorm says. He pauses, looking at his younger siblings with expectation. "So who is gonna blow me now? Though, I'll take a good fuck as well." 

"You do it, Moryo" Curufin says quickly. He has been reading his papers the entire time. "I don't have time to get sticky." 

Turning to his brother, Celegorm waggles with his eyebrows as he palms his crotch with his hand. For a moment he fears the danger of Moryo refusing because their little angry one can be particular when and how he wants the frick frag, but thankfully he raises to his feet and kneels before Celegorm. 

Pulling down the trousers, he suggests, "How about I blow you first and fuck you right here on the chair after? Who knows, if you moan convincing enough maybe Curvo will change is mind." 

Celegorm wavers for a moment because Caranthir can be such a damned tease, but the prospect of dirty talking Curufin into getting red ears and hard enough that will put down his precious paperwork, appeals to him. 

"Deal," he grins before he let out a choked out moan, for Moryo is someone who goes straight to business. 

But as usual, the older brothers were right. It doesn't take long until Curufin is staring at writhing Celegorm, breathing heavily through his mouth as Caranthir takes him hard and tells him not to come until Curvo had ridden him into oblivion. 

**Author's Note:**

> You bet that there is an ongoing discussion who is the craziest Son of Feanor. Opinions may differ.


End file.
